


Bad Boys Have All the Fun

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Badboy!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed some Badboy!Kurt because I couldn’t find any that I haven’t read yet. And I decided to add some Badboy!Blaine to have some fun with!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys Have All the Fun

Kurt Hummel sauntered his way down the halls of McKinley high. His boots clacking against the tiled floor and his leather jacket swung lazily over his shoulder. The other students parted like the Red Sea when they saw him walking down. Everyone kept their head down and their voices hushed. They knew what happened when Kurt Hummel was disturbed. But unfortunately for one nerdy kid, he didn’t know. As Kurt Hummel did his saunter down the hall thinking up on how to make his 1967 Chevy Impala go faster, someone bumped into him.   
The kid flew to the ground, pencils, papers and books all skidding to the floor. Kurt was pulled out of his musing in a rage, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. The hallway was ominously quiet as the kid stumbled back up, trying to look at who he bumped into. The boy froze in fear as he noticed who it was.   
“Well, well, well, look who we have here.” Kurt sneered, his eyes shooting daggers at the boy. The other boy cowered in his sight. Kurt looked down at the books and pencils scattered around his feet. He looked at one of them and stepped on it until it cracked.   
“Oh, sorry.” Kurt said, sarcastically. The other boy just stood there, paralyzed in fear. Kurt sighed and grabbed him by the shirt collar, pushing him up against the locker. The boy trembled beneath his fingers. “Look here, kid-”   
“My-my name is Sebastian.” The kid, Sebastian, said, voice shaking.   
Kurt rolled his eyes and said, “I really could give less of a fuck right now, okay, Samuel?” Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but Kurt just shoved him against the lockers again.   
“Shut up. For fuck’s sake, I’m not high enough to deal with this crap.” The other boy cowered in Kurt’s grip. “Listen to me and listen to me well, if you ever, ever get in my way again, I’ll fucking punch your face in.” Kurt growled voice low and gravelly. The other kid nodded frantically and Kurt let him go, allowing him to slide to the floor. “Let that be a warning to the rest of you fuckers.” Kurt yelled out at everyone looking at him. Kurt looked at the boy cowering at his feet and spit in his hair. “Stay out of my way.”   
Kurt then walked on, his boots making the only sound in the hallway. Kurt, now annoyed by what happened, shook out a cigarette from the box he carried around with him. He placed it between his lips and took out his lighter. He lit it and felt the rush of nicotine running in his veins. He breathed out a cloud of smoke right at a group of freshmen. He grinned at their shocked and scared faces. God, it felt good to be king. A little while down the hall and Kurt saw the only thing that made this fucking hellhole of a school better. Leaning against his locker was Blaine Anderson. Kurt smiled and took a drag of his cigarette as he looked Blaine over. Blaine was wearing a tight, white t-shirt with torn jeans and his brown boating shoes. Kurt sighed, remembering how he tried to convince Blaine to wear boots for once but Blaine said he didn’t like socks.   
But Kurt appreciated the view anyway. Kurt walked up to Blaine and dropped his cigarette on the hallway floor, not bothering to put it out. “Hey, baby.” He called out, slipping a hand around Blaine’s waist.   
“Hey.” Blaine said, letting Kurt pull him in for a kiss. Kurt grinned as he pulled back, letting his arm stay around Blaine’s waist. “So, what’s up?” Blaine asked, watching as the people in the hallway scurried away from them in fear. As McKinley’s resident bad boy couple, it was pretty easy for them to get what they want.   
“This fucking new kid happened.” Kurt said, his grip on Blaine tightening.   
“What happened?” Blaine asked, turning to Kurt.   
“Fucking bumped into me and I was figuring out how to get Baby ready for the drag race Puckerman challenged me to.”   
Blaine rolled his eyes. “Fucking idiots in this school, I’m telling you.”   
Kurt nodded. The bell rang and everyone scurried off to their classes but Kurt and Blaine just hung out at their locker. Blaine grinned mischievously at Kurt.   
Kurt caught his grin and smiled, “What?” Blaine just turned around and pushed Kurt against the lockers. “Oh, I see.” Kurt grinned, allowing Blaine to catch his lips in a rough, dirty kiss. Blaine’s hands were roaming over Kurt’s body as they heavily made out on the lockers. Blaine moaned when Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist and pulled him closer.   
“Fuck, Blaine.” Kurt groaned as Blaine kissed his way down Kurt’s long, pale throat. Kurt subtly started shifting his hips forward. Blaine chuckled into Kurt’s skin as he marked the pale skin with an angry, red bruise. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s ass in two handfuls and lifted him up. Blaine automatically wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. Kurt turned them around and pushed Blaine up the locker. Blaine moaned as the cool metal hit his back and let Kurt take dominance of the kiss. Kurt nipped at Blaine’s bottom lip harshly causing blood to be drawn. Kurt lapped it up with his tongue, leaving a little pool of saliva on Blaine’s bottom lip. Blaine sucked it in and Kurt moaned.   
“You are so hot.” Kurt whispered as he moved to nibble on Blaine’s right ear. Blaine moaned deep and low in his throat, his hips moving forward without his permission. “Fuck, Blaine.” Kurt moaned, deep and low. Blaine felt his hips press forward harshly at that sound. He loved it when Kurt’s voice got all gravelly and deep. God, that was fucking hot.   
But at that moment, Mr. Schuester caught both boys. “Hey, boys!” Kurt growled as he was forced to part from Blaine’s lip. Mr. Schuester looked at both boys uncomfortably as Blaine unwrapped his legs from Kurt’s waist.   
“What’s up, teach?” Kurt said, hand snaking around Blaine’s waist again.   
Mr. Schuester coughed uncomfortably, “Shouldn’t you boys be in class?”   
Kurt shrugged as Blaine shook his head. “Nah, we’re not really feeling up to it today, Mr. Schue.” Blaine said.   
Kurt grinned at him. “Yeah, we have better things to do.” At this, Kurt pinched Blaine’s ass making the boy let out a surprised yelp.   
Mr. Schuester rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and said, “Sorry, boys. You’re going to have to go to class.”   
“Whatever, teach.” Kurt said, steering Blaine away from Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schuester watched at both boys walked in the opposite direction of their class and leave the school. Mr. Schuester sighed and went back to looking at the new Journey song he found the Glee club to sing.   
Kurt and Blaine walked out into the parking lot where Kurt’s baby was parked. “C’mon, babe.” Kurt mumbled, slipping his arm free from Blaine’s waist. Blaine walked over to the passenger side seat and Kurt slipped into the driver’s seat.   
“Hey, baby. Did you miss me?” Kurt said, rubbing his hand over the car’s steering wheel. Blaine chuckled as he lit his cigarette. “Shut up, Anderson.” Kurt said, playfully. Kurt started up his car, smiling at the purr of the engine. ACDC’s “Shoot to Thrill” was blasting from the modified speakers.   
“Where do you want to go, babe?” Kurt asked, pulling out of the parking lot.   
“I don’t give a fuck.” Blaine said, tapping cigarette ashes out of the window.   
Kurt grinned and said, “Okay, let’s get the fuck out of here.” The engine purred as the Impala took both boys on the road.


End file.
